Far Away
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: The Millenium Falcon took some hit from the Imperials. It crashed into Corellia's river. Leia's missing. Han is going crazy. He wants to find her. His parents want a reunion. What will he do? How will he do with losing his princess?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1: This time, this place

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

Cause you know, you know, you know

Han Solo is the greatest smuggler and pilot the galaxy has ever seen. He has destroyed the death star, saved the Princess, and became an honorary member of an Ewok tribe. Nothing, however, could have prepared him for his greatest adventure yet. A visit home.

This wasn't a scheduled stop for our heroes. The Millenium Falcon took a critical hit. They were forced to make an emergency landing on the nearest star system. That system happened to be Corellia, our favorite smugglers home world.

"Maydey! Maydey! This is the Millenium Falcon requesting permission to make an emergency landing." Han shouted into his communicator.

Jack Solo was hard at work at the Traffic Control Tower. He was a happily married man and had two children. He was the one to intercept the call and respond.

"Maydey! Maydey! This is the Millenium Falcon requesting permission to make an emergency landing."

"Millenium Falcon, what's your emergency?"

"Takin' emergency fire. Critical damage."

"Manifest?"

"Just passengers."

"Permission granted. Proceed to the nearest landing dock. Emergency crews will meet you there."

Han followed Jack's instructions to the letter. He did everything he could to land the ship carefully. However, the ship was too badly damaged to handle it. Han guided the ship down as best he could. The damage from the Imperial destroyers caused the Navi-Computer to short. Then the screens went black. The landing gear was stuck. The ground was coming at an exceptional speed. All Han could do was watch as the ship he loved more than life itself crash into a river. The crash caused all the passengers to hit their heads and get knocked unconsisous.

Jack arrived on the scene. The Paramedics were pulling away with the victims. The Emergency crews were analyzing the scene and going through the debris to find anything that may lead them to who their mysterious guests were. He left the survey crews to do their work and followed the Paramedics to the hospital.

When he arrived, the patients were being checked by the ER droids. Jack looked over each one. He stopped at Han. He looked at him. There was something familiar about him.

At the entrance to the room, C3P0 had come in. He clanged over to Jack. He checked on his masters to make sure they were ok and then approached the tall man pacing the room.

"Sir, perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"Hows that?"

"C3P0, Human cyborg relations. These are my friends. I can help identify them."

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Jack said pulling him towards Luke. "Let's start with this one."

"That's Master Luke sir. He's a Jedi and a member of the rebel alliance."

"Family?"

"None sir."

"Alright then." Jack said going over to the next one. "What about him?"

"That's Chewbacca sir. He's our co-pilot."

"Not even going to ask." He said finally stopping at Han already knowing the answer. "And?"

"General Han Solo. Our pilot. Also a member of the rebel alliance."

"Did you say Solo?"

"Yes sir." Jack stared at the young man lying on the table.

"Can't be!"

"Something wrong sir? Do we need to call his family?"

"No need."

"Why's that sir?"

"Because I'm his family! I need to make a phone call." Jack said pulling out his communicator. He pushed the button. "Jaina?"

"Hi honey."

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news."

"What! Is it Sam?"

"No. It's Han."

"Han? It's been 10 years."

"Yea, he's home now. You should get here."

"I'm on my way." He hung up and stared at Han. The medical droid fixed him up and did scans to see if he needed surgery. Fortunately, he didn't. He only seemed to have a concussion. The droid left so they had some privacy.

"Sir, I couldn't help but noticed that there are only three patients here."

"Yea, what's your point?"

"There were four passengers sir. Where is Mistress Leia?"

"There were only three in the wreckage." Jack said. He quickly picked up his com and radioed the crews. "Attention all units! We have a missing passenger. Be on the lookout for a young woman."

They waited for hours for one of the three to wake up. Jaina had arrived and paced the holding area furiously. There were questions she needed answered. Things she needed to know. Han started to stir.

"Wh-what happened?" Han asked starting to sit up.

"Perhaps that's not a good idea, sir." C3P0 said.

"I'm not really interested in your ideas, 3P0. Where's the ship?"

"You have a serious head injury, sir. It is best you stay lying down."

"Where's my ship?" Han said angrily, again.

"Crashed sir."

"Leia? Luke? Chewie?"

"Master Luke and Chewbacca are fine, sir."

"Leia?" Jaina interrupted them."Enough of this. Han it's good to see you." She said kissing his head.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"It appears that we've crashed on Corellia, sir."

"Thank you, Captain obvious."

"Han, there's so much we want to know."

"There'll be time for that later." Han said. He turned to C3P0 who was next to his bed. "Where's Leia?"

"I cannot be certain, sir."

"What does that mean?" Han asked a little bit angrier than before.

"Her location is unknown, sir. She was not brought in with you."

"What do ya mean she wasn't brought in with us?"

"Apparently, she wasn't in the wreckage, sir."

"Then, make yourself useful and find out where she is!" Han said getting up and looking for his real clothes, instead of the unforcely gown he was wearing.


End file.
